


He Will Make a Fine King

by Dance_Magic_Dance



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Baby Thorin Oakenshield, Erebor, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, No Angst, Pre-Smaug, Proud Parents, SO MUCH FLUFF, What am I doing, husband and wife, thror is still king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8114488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dance_Magic_Dance/pseuds/Dance_Magic_Dance
Summary: Thrain takes a quiet moment holding his new born son in front of the fireFamily fluff Pre-Smaug





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really seen anything for Thorin and his father, nothing for his mother, and this idea just came to me randomly
> 
> So yeah, baby Thorin and family 
> 
> All pre-smaug, when everyone was kind of happy

A tiny hand reached up, trying to grasp the metal beads in the beard that lay near the baby's face. A quiet chuckle sounded through the room, and a larger, more calloused hand came up to hold the child's. 

Thrain sat in his chamber, facing the roaring fire while holding his first born son close to his chest. It had only been a few months since he had been born, and already he had dark hair growing on the top of his small head, fuzz on his cheeks, and had been making small noises to echo his parents and those around him. 

As the prince was lost in his thoughts of all that had happened recently, the chamber door creaked open softly, revealing Thrain's wife. He turned his head, a slow smile coming across his face as she walked over to them. 

"Amralime." He started. 

"He should be in his bed now." she said softly,"As should you. Your father has many council meetings planned tomorrow, and he wanted you to accompany him." 

"Aye, but I had to hold him," Thrain responded,"You understand, don't you?" 

His wife smiled gently, looking at her husband with love. "You hold him all the time, even continuing after the handmaids have told you to place him down." 

Before he could answer, the baby in his arms cooed softly. Thrain turned back, his heart swelling. His child looked up at him with big eyes, attempting at a smile to match his fathers. Thrain's wife came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, peering over. 

"He has your eyes." his wife whispered.

Thrain nodded, staring into his son's blue eyes. 'As bright as the glittering stars in the night sky.' he thought. 

"And his mother's beard as of now." he joked. His wife gasped softly, hitting her husband's shoulder lightly. The two began laughing, and their son soon joined as best he could. 

"He learns quickly, that is good." Thrain said. Before his wife could respond, Thorin scrunched up his small nose and opened his mouth wide. Any words the parents were going to say was interrupted by their child's soft yawn. 

"Come, let us lay him down." 

Thrain agreed and slowly stood up, as to not jostle his drifting son. They both made their way to a smaller bedroom that connected to theirs. Gently opening the door, Thrain walked over to the small wooden crib that had been built for his newborn by a skilled wood-worker. Thrain gently laid his son in the crib and pulled a soft, silk blanket over him. 

"Sleep well, my child" he whispered. The new parents walked out of the baby's room, hand in hand, stopping one last time to smile at their tiny heir. 

Back in their own chamber, the couple held each other before the fire. 

"He will be a strong Dwarf. Someone our people can look up to. I know it in my heart." Thrain's love whispered. 

He held his wife tighter, pressing his face into her hair. 

"Yes," the prince chuckled. 

"He will be a good king."


End file.
